


Brat

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Discipline, Dom Virgil, Humiliation, M/M, OTK, Otk spanking, Over the Knee, Prinxiety - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Roman is being a pain in the ass, so Virgil decides Roman deserves the same…right over Virgil’s lap.





	Brat

“Would you look at me when I’m talking to you?” Roman snapped, glaring at Virgil where the anxious side was sat on the couch, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. Virgil groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, not even gracing Roman with a glance. 

“I would, if I actually cared about what you were saying,” Virgil said, his words drawling, but they were starting to verge on growling. He was losing his patience, but Roman was oblivious to that, as per usual. 

“You don’t care about anything that isn’t dark eye-shadow and spiders,” Roman said, waving his hand in callous dismissal. “Maybe if you used one of your emo brain cells, you’d see my point!” 

Virgil cut a sidelong look at Roman. He couldn’t even remember how this argument had begun, but it had boiled down to what their arguments usually turned towards. “Maybe if you shut your mouth for half a second, you could see why your ideas don’t make any sense,” Virgil said, watching Roman’s face flushing in anger. 

“At least I try! All you’re good for is making Thomas stay up all night!” Roman snapped, unaware of the boundaries he was overstepping. “You wouldn’t be anything without me! It’s my ideas that make Thomas create!” 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Arrogance isn’t attractive, Roman.” Roman’s attitude was getting on Virgil’s last nerve. Anymore, and he might actually have to do something about it.

Roman pursed his lips. “It’s not arrogance if it’s true, spider queen. Thomas relies on creativity to achieve his dreams, the rest of you just like getting in the way and doubting me!” 

Virgil grit his teeth, huffing out a long sigh. “You’d run wild if we didn’t. Someone needs to keep you in your place.” 

Roman barked out a laugh at that, folding his arms. “I’d like to see you try. You’re afraid of your own shadow!” 

That was it. Virgil stood abruptly, staring straight at Roman as he stormed forward, suddenly very close and very big. Roman unfolded his arms as he took a step away, but that only proved fortunate for Virgil, who grabbed one of Roman’s arms and marched past him, dragging Roman towards Virgil’s room. Virgil kicked the door shut behind them, all the while Roman was spitting anger. “Let go of me, you fiend!” Roman tried prying at Virgil’s grip, but Virgil was unnervingly strong. Where did he hide that strength?! He was slouching all the time! He was supposed to be all limp and fragile! Roman was the strong one!

Virgil took a seat on his bed and, without a word, yanked Roman over his lap. Roman grunted as his abdomen landed across Virgil’s knees, the bed supporting some of his weight. The flush on Roman’s cheeks was suddenly not due to simply anger. Stunned into silence, but it only lasted a mere moment, Roman tried to shove himself up. “Get your hands off of me!” he ordered, dumbfounded. 

Virgil grabbed one of Roman’s arms and pinned them behind the creative side’s back, holding him down with relative ease. “Better quit while you’re ahead,” Virgil said, having the audacity to sound bored. He looked over Roman where he was bent over his lap, unable to hold back the urge to smirk. “Let’s see where that brave goes, Princey.” 

Roman opened his mouth to spout something off that probably would get him into even more trouble, but he never got the chance. Virgil’s hand cracked across his ass, and a yelp shot past Roman’s parted lips before he could snap his mouth shut. Floored, Roman stared at the floor with wide eyes. He hadn’t even registered what was happening before Virgil spanked him again, the sound echoing inside the room. Roman flinched, but this time he grit his teeth to block any noise. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Virgil clicked his tongue, raising his arm again. “Never been spanked, Roman? I can’t see how, with that bratty attitude. Act like a child, and...” Virgil trailed off, letting his actions speak as he swung his arm again. Roman clenched his jaw, because it was all he could do not to cry out again. Virgil hit  _hard_. He didn’t go slow, either. Roman didn’t have a second to catch his breath. Virgil could feel Roman squirming on his lap, prompting him to swing his arm harder to discourage any of that. 

Roman hid his face against Virgil’s leg, feeling his eyes start to burn. That was nothing compared to the burn on his ass. There was no reason this should hurt so much, this was childish! It was a stupid, childish punishment! Roman was stronger than this! He shifted in Virgil’s lap, but it did nothing to alleviate the pain. Virgil would hit the same spot until Roman almost broke, and then move, leaving no spot safe. Roman’s entire ass was going to be red. “You’re not going to sit for a long time without thinking of me,” Virgil said, not even sounding fazed. Roman accidentally let slip a distressed sound, and Virgil cocked a brow. 

“Oh, is the strong prince breaking? Come on, cry, little prince,” Virgil smirked, making Roman wince in embarrassment. Tears started spilling down his cheeks, hot against his pink skin. A sob caught in Roman’s chest as trembles broke across his body, but Virgil still didn’t stop. That made Roman cry even harder, going limp over Virgil’s lap as he stopped squirming and trying to kick his legs out. Virgil slowed his hits, but he didn’t soften them. Not until Roman turned his face to the side to whine out a special set of words. 

“I’m sorry!” Roman said, taking in a sharp breath right after. Virgil smiled in satisfaction, finally stopping. He still held Roman over his lap, letting him cry for a few moments. This was so embarrassing, but Roman couldn’t bring himself to move. Eventually, Virgil let go, and Roman pushed himself off Virgil’s lap, sniffing and scrubbing at his face. “I won’t forget this,” he said, though his voice lacked much conviction. 

Virgil smirked and patted his lap. “Hope not, or you’ll be right here again.”


End file.
